Through Amber Eyes
by faithfully yours forever
Summary: Would you like to see the world through amber eyes? Massie-centric. Oneshot. Pretty depressing. Dedicated to Darling! Sorry if it sucks. Read and ENJOY.


**Hello everyone! First, thanks to all who reviewed my second story, **_**Massie's Strength**_**, I really appreciate it! Second, this was the eighth fanfic that I wrote for my English assignment this year. (For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, see my profile for more info.) **

**And lastly, I'm off to Michigan for 10 days! YAY! But I felt bad for leaving Fanfic for 10 days, so, I'm mass-updating and mass-uploading stories, leaving you with a couple of stories to read.**

**Dedicated to Darling/Prem (Fireworks Forever) because she's awesome like that. :)**

**Once again, I don't own anything, not the characters, nothing. So, yea, I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you see the story. Read and enjoy, review if you wanna. :)**

* * *

**Through Amber Eyes**

"_Fire destroys that which feeds it."_

- Simone Weil

Everyone compared Massie Block to fire. From her fiery, amber eyes, to her witty comebacks the burned and humiliated you, to her fiery determination to be number one. From her devilish smirk to her deathly sneer, Massie often reminded you of a fiery death. Hell, even her astrological sign –Leo – was a fire sign. Massie Block was simply considered to be a fire sign.

Like fire, she was easily noticeable, beautiful, and mysterious. Like fire, once you got her interested, she wouldn't stop; she would just keep pushing and pushing, just like a burning fire. Like fire, she didn't care what went down, as long as she was burning bright, as long as she was number one. And like fire, she sometimes crashed and burned.

But Massie never compared herself to fire. She always compared herself to water. Because water was beautiful. Water was gentle. But water was also powerful. Harmful. Dangerous. The most beautiful thing on earth could be the sea. It could be a blessing, like an oasis in the middle of the ocean. It could be fruitful and beneficial, like a spring shower, watering the plants and bearing life. But it could also destroy the earth, the water, flooding harmless people over, causing damage when it was unnecessary. Water could be a peaceful pond, or a raging ocean current. It could be a beautiful shower, giving the plants life, and giving little girls joy as the splashed through puddles and danced in the rain. But it could also be as powerful storm, tearing down with such force that the plants die from it, and striking fear into the little girls' hearts. It could be peaceful and calm, but it could also be the deadliest thing out there.

"_It is always our self that we find in the sea._"

- E. E. Cummings

She was never proud of herself. She knew her faults. She knew that she wasn't the best. Like water in a hurricane, she tore people down. Like the raging water in a storm, people found her interesting to look at, but no one actually dared to venture into those dangerous waves. And like water, Massie Block had uncharted territories, even she didn't want to explore or explain. Because why would you confront the disastrous past? Why would you stand up to danger? Why would you try to explain something you were scared to understand? Why would you believe in something when all is lost? Massie Block hid because she wasn't brave. She knew everyone hated her. She knew that she was a controlling, insecure _bitch_. She knew that she was _fucked up_ and useless. And she didn't want to face that. Massie Block was different form water in one way: water was a necessity, Massie Block wasn't. And Massie Block wanted to feel necessary.

She wanted to be important. She wanted to mean something to someone. She wanted to cry, she wanted to do something nice for once. But she couldn't. Massie Block was lost, lost in a violent sea, lost in a hurricane of destruction, lost in her own damages. Massie Block was water. She was violent, she was destructive. But she convinced herself that she was sweet and docile, like a calm pond on a breezy summer day. She knew her fierceness and her aggression, but she tried to hide it. Because she was convinced that she was incapable of doing good. She truly believe she was a lost cause, something of no worth. She was afraid. Afraid of what the world wanted from her. She was lost. Lost and confused as to what her purpose was. But, most of all, Massie Block was alone.

Alone at the bottom of the ocean. Alone, surrounded by memories that haunt her. Alone, surrounded by the things she lost and will never get back. Alone, in the dark. And she wanted to be saved. She didn't want this. She hated the destruction she caused. She hated everything about her. She hated being Massie Allison Block. Because when you put water and fire together, you get nothing but ashes, nothing but nothingness. And Massie Allison Block was nothing. And no one could save her. No one could help her, no one could rescue her, no one could free her. Because Massie Bloc had built a cage so indestructible that no one could help her. Because Massie block _was _water, and water was stuck in a cycle, forced to destroy over and over and over again.

" _Fire and water don't really mix. You could say they're incompatible. But when they do love each other, they love passionately."_

- Cornelia Funke

But still, she could help hoping, hoping, hoping, hoping, hoping. Hoping against hope that someone would understand. Hoping that someone would be brave enough to rescue her. Hoping that someone would be brave enough to see her world. Hoping that someone would see the world through amber eyes.

* * *

**Well, that was depressing. It was also quite crappy, in my opinion. Hope you liked it, Darling! No? Sorry X 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Well, I'll let the rest of you tell me. Good? Bad? Horrible? Review if you wanna, please! Thanks for everything!**

**- Faith. :D**


End file.
